gitp_bblfandomcom-20200215-history
Selene's Seductive Strut
A Gathering of Misfits Almost considered more of an experiment, rather than a serious attempt at founding a team, Selene's Seductive Strut was formed by Crow, on the heels of his Cup Victory with the Styx Rivermen. Having disbanded the Rivermen, Crow had decided to walk away from the game, but was convinced to throw in for another season when he met the shapely and seductive Selene. Selene possessed numerous shady connections with some of the league's most notorious ne´re-do-wells, which Crow utilized to his advantage. After a flurry of free agent signings before the opening of Season III, Crow had put together the most free-agent-heavy team in the league, bringing in players from Season I teams Stinky Feets, and Da Gabooms, though as noted by Aedilred, none of the good ones apparently. Season III: The League's "Dirtiest" Team Early in the season, Triple-S, as they would come to be known, quickly established themselves as one of the league's scrappiest teams. Wins against the Underworld team didn't come easy, and the rats and goblins that made up the team always fought until the bitter end, leading the team to be labelled as one of the league's "dirty" teams. As the season continued, numerous Triple-S players, signed for their development potential, began to grow into established Bloodbowl players. This solid free-agent core allowed players like T.P.XAN, Kowen, Green Nail, and Doc Nutsmasher (signed half-way through the season), to have career seasons, eventually leading to a playoff birth. The ride was not fated to last forever, though. In a bloody Cup Quarterfinal, Triple-S was defeated by Hellbug's Heroes when a last second ball-handling mistake cost Triple-S the game. The Heroes then went on to compete in the Cup Final, two weeks later, where Triple-S veterans Stinger and Kowen performed a musical number for the game's half-time show. Season V: Dangerous Foes Triple-S went into Season V with the highest team value in the league. This allowed their opponents to field expensive inducements and fearsome star players against them in nearly every match. Despite this, the team managed to fight their way to a strong 7-3-1 record, and second place in Division A behind the Talabheim Eagles (who would go on to win the Cup). Carrying the most expensive free agents in the league, the acquisitions proved to be worth the money spent. The trio of Kowen, Stinger, and Doc Nutsmasher led the league in casualties, and Feets Reloaded veteran Diggles Bouldercod had a season worthy of a solid, but not outstanding, offensive runner. After losing to Sweet Feet in the final match of season, the Strut had to face them again in the quarterfinals. Without Stinger, who missed the match due to an injury in the previous week, Triple-S struggled to remove opponents from the pitch. Still, they managed to hang on and force overtime, where Sweet Feet ultimately prevailed. This bitter blow eliminated Triple-S from the Season V playoffs. Sweet Feet would go on to be defeated by the eventual cup champion Talabheim Eagles. Home Pitch After a Season IV hiatus, Triple-S returned for Season V. During the off-season, the ownership had undertaken construction of Greenstone Field, the now home of Selene's Seductive Strut. Known by Triple-S fans as "The Underfield", the stadium features a lush sod to help prevent injuries to players, and mentoring facilities to help manage the notoriously bad judgement of warpstone trolls. The stadium ownership also offers season-ticket packages for The Strut's famously rabid fans, ensuring steady income, to avoid roller-coaster-like dips and surges in revenue. Trophy Cabinet Offensive Player Trophy.png|Season III: #3 Kowen, Offensive Player of the Year MVP Trophy.png|Season V: #3 Kowen, Most Valuable Player|link=Season V Awards Category:Underworld Category:Goblins Category:Skaven Category:Teams Category:Season III Category:Season V Category:Season VI